Dragon's Fire
by DracO225
Summary: The threat of Madara Uchiha has ended. But trouble is brewing once again. A ninja, castout from his home might be Kanoha's only chance. Rated M for language and Adult humor.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first thing I've ever written, and the idea for it kinda popped into my head while I was listening to Disturbed.

Enjoy.

Also I do not own Naruto... Otherwise I wouldn't be reliant on yall's wonderful feedback to feel good about my writing. And my OC would have kicked Madara's whiny ass about 40 chapters ago.

This story takes place after the battle with Madara/Tobi (Sorry if i spoiled anything) so most of the rookie 9 are between the ages of 18-19.

This story is rated M for language and... stuff.

**And I'm Spitfire, the guest starring pre/proofreader! I'll be popping in and out and fixing all of his fuck ups and making sure it's enjoyable to read for all you guys! 3**

**Let's get started, shall we? :3 **_

* * *

In The Village of Konoha, a somber atmosphere had overtaken the populace. The once bustling market was now closed for the night, and most of the residents of the Hidden Leaf Village had returned to their homes. All except for the Godaime Hokage who happened to be sitting on a barstool waving her glass rather drunkenly in a futile attempt to coax more sake out of the bartender.

"Yo barkeep. Gib me anudda." She managed to slur out. The Bartender, an aging man named Tenzin eyed the intoxicated Hokage warily.

"I'm sorry Hokage ma'am, but I'm closing up for the night. Would you like for me to arrange for someone to walk you back to the tower?" Around this time of every year Tsunade's drinking binges seemed to increase exponentially, and as a result most of the local bars managed to keep the Anbu Black Ops on speed Dial.

"I'm fine! I -hic- I'm fffine, I kin do it myselpf!" She stated while attempting to stumble to her feet, struggling just to steady herself. Just as Tsunade finished stumbling off of her barstool, a mysterious figure seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Its alright Tenzin, I'll walk the princess back to the castle", replied Kakashi Hatake with a slightly amused tone from beneath the mask that covered the lower half of his face. When Tsunade turned and saw the Silver Haired Cyclops, she immediately knew that something was amiss. You see, Tsunade was many things, most of them involving rather addictive and unhealthy activities, but she was definitely not stupid. The ANBU usually watched from a distance to make sure she arrived back at the tower, so when the newly reinstated captain appears without being called to walk her home, something had to be seriously wrong. After they were out of earshot from her favorite depressed drinking spot, Tsunade turned and shot a very menacing look at Kakashi who had at this point dropped his grin and was sharing an almost equally as grim look.

"Do you mine telling me, why you had to interrupt me?" Tsunade questioned. Kakashi attempted to keep his cool and collected look, however after a stare-down that seemed to go on for ages, Kakashi shook his head with a sigh and began walking away. Tsunade, still expecting an answer began to chase after him, almost all signs of her drunkenness erased by her desire to know what was bothering Kakashi so much that he personally came to wake her out of her drunken stupor.

"Shizune me" Kakashi replied with an almost bemused tone of voice. Tsunade stopped walking and realization began to set in on what he had forgotten to do that day.

"_Oh shit! _I completely forgot about Shizune!" With this revelation, almost all drunkenness was forced from her, and she took off at near super human speeds in order to get home to the Hokage tower, leaving a rather startled looking Kakashi to compose his thoughts. Kakashi looked up at the sky and thought for a moment about the unfortunate cause of his leader's drinking spree.

"At least she remembered something today..." he remarked grimly before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

To say that Shizune was pissed, would probably be the understatement of the century. Her mentor and friend Lady Tsunade had gone through all of the trouble to invite her brother to travel all the way from the Village Hidden in the Flames, Shizune's home village (a journey of about 8 days, with minimal breaks, no small feat), to become a Leaf Shinobi, and what does she do? She gets shit-faced drunk, completely forgets about her brother's arrival and shows up almost three hours late. Shizune's normally calm and happy persona had been completely replaced by anger, pure unadulterated anger, that made her mousey black hair stand up on all ends. She went ahead and sent her brother to find the apartment that he would be staying at, and was now waiting lividly for her sensei's return.

Tsunade came careening through the door to find a very angry Shizune and a very terrified looking Ton-Ton, Shizune's pet pig awaiting her arrival. "So... I take it that Daken is already here?" Tsunade inquired, rather sheepishly.

Shizune had to restrain the urge to throttle her friend.

"He _was_ here. In the time it took Kakashi to find where you drinking the day away, he got here, got bored of waiting, went to his new apartment, unpacked and probably went to sleep. He got bored of waiting for you after the second hour" Shizune seethed, obviously trying very hard to control her anger.

"You set the time. I don't understand why you were the only one who couldn't make it".

Tsunade attempted to remained calm, and walked behind the desk of her rather lavish office in the Hokage building and sat down. When she looked up, Shizune almost verbally gasped at the sight before her. The fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village was almost in tears!

"I didn't completely forget Shizune... Its just that today was the day when... when..." The Godaime paused, unable to finish her sentence in fear that she would break down into tears.

Shizune understood almost immediately what was troubling her friend; she still felt the pain of loss from the incident. Looking down at the calendar on the corner of Tsunade's desk, she noted the date. It was _his_ birthday, of course she was going to be a depressed wreck. All feelings of anger and rage died away almost instantly as Shizune moved closer in an attempt to console her friend.

"Tsunade, I understand. We all miss him. His sacrifice will not be forgotten. Without his aid, we could never have sealed away the ten tails." Tsunade thought back to that fateful day, when Madara's psychotic plan almost killed them all.

Madara Uchiha (Tobi, as he was known in the Akatsuki) had managed to succeed in where the Akatsuki had failed in bringing together all nine of the tailed beasts. The Entity that was called forth took the sacrifice of the nine spirits and one human: Madara. From this sacrifice, The Ten-Tailed Elemental Dragon was conceived, and for almost a month it rained unfathomable destruction down upon the Land of Fire. The beast almost completely destroyed the land of fire, until the Sendaime , the Sixth Hokage, used the Shinigami in order to split the dragon into its ten base elements: Fire, Lightning, Water, Ice, Earth, Steel, Air, Poison, Darkness and Light. Unfortunately, summoning the Shinigami and using its power came at a terrible cost. The Sixth Hokage willingly sacrificed himself in order to finally destroy the menace.

"I know it was necessary but still... why did he have to do it? Why couldn't he have tried to destroy the damned monster himself rather than use that accursed Death God!" Tsunade choked out in between sobs. As Shizune sat there comforting her near catatonic friend, she said a silent prayer. She prayed to Kami that The sixth Hokage find peace...Wherever he might be.

* * *

Daken managed to find his apartment no problem. It was a nice, quaint little apartment building that was sandwiched between the Inuzuka and the Yamanaka compounds. After unpacking, he took a look around his apartment and decided to stay in for the night, seeing as the town seemed to be dead for some reason upon his arrival.

"_Sis wouldn't tell me why, but I bet its got something to do with why Lady Tsunade was late to our meeting_," he thought to himself. "Maybe tomorrow I can get better acquainted with my surroundings, and find out who I'm gonna be teamed with." He said to himself as he walked to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

While brushing his teeth he looked into the mirror and got a good look at himself. He stood at six foot one, a good head or so taller than his older sister Shizune. He had a muscular build, with unkempt brown hair. The one trait that stood out to anybody that he met however were his eyes. His eyes were a piercing blue, however rather than having a normal pupil, his pupils were slits− almost like a lizards. His manipulation of flames along with eyes earned him the nickname "Black Flame Dragon" after the last Chunin exams (which he'd aced, by the way). Daken chuckled to himself and looked out his third story window at the town and admired its quiet beauty. Back in the Village Hidden in the Flames, being built into the side of a fucking volcano usually didn't raise much visual appeal for Daken. Kanoha, on the other hand, had no obstructions in the sky and nothing preventing him from watching the moon and stars as they began their evening ascension.

As he was about to cease his horizon watching, his attention was immediately drawn to a blonde girl walking down the street with a boy. As he watched her saunter over towards the Yamanaka compound, he was struck by two things: firstly and foremost how incredibly hot she looked. She looked absolutely stunning in her purple blouse/black ninja garments combo that she was working coupled with her long blonde hair, and secondly how she seemed incredibly annoyed at the boy next to her who was riding on his dog. Daken blinked as his brain attempted to comprehend the information that it was being presented with.

"Hmmm, a dog huh? Must be one of the Inuzuka's I've heard so much about from Sis." Daken remarked thinking of how her sister apparently had a rather unfortunate falling out with somebody named "Kiba". "_I'll have to watch for him._" He thought with an evil smirk. He usually didn't stoop to revenge, however revenge on the douche that cheated on his sister, seemed like a useful expenditure of his energies. "_Hehe, I'll think of a proper punishment._" He thought, as he went back to observing the rather curvaceous blonde and her flea bitten counterpart.

The blonde appeared to be ignoring what appeared to be advances by the dog boy, and continued to up until the gate to her residence very abruptly was slammed into his face. This rather subtle "fuck off" caused Daken to stifle a laugh.

"So, Blonde Girl's got spunk." Daken mused to himself as he hit the lights and climbed into bed. "I like spunk."

Five hours into his arrival and he could already tell he was gonna like it in Kanoha. "Hey, maybe if I'm lucky the Hokage will put me on a team with some actually competent ninja... or at least the blonde babe from earlier," He thought with a smirk. "Either way, things should turn out to be interesting."

* * *

Daken (My OC) is the main character of this story.

Please Review and tell me what you guys/gals think. I'm doing this because I want to get better, so in order to shorten the amount of torture that you, my lovely audience must endure, please read and review.

Thank You,

DracO225


	2. Chapter 2

Sup! Because I feel like being nice, here's Chapter 2 early! Woot! I'd like to thank my beta reader Spitfire for correcting my grammar and spelling. And without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Dragon's Fire.

* * *

Dawn came early for Daken. TOO early. After tossing and turning for most of the evening, he had finally managed to nod off only to be haunted by the brutal nightmares. The Nightmares had started a couple of years ago, when that Ten tailed abomination had destroyed half of the Land of Fire, and now every night for almost two years he was plagued by night terrors.

"Geez, I have got to get something for this shit" Daken moaned as he forced himself to roll out his bed. "I wonder whats for breakfast". He moved to open the fridge to reveal... an empty fridge. With the lateness of lady Tsunade, it occurred to Daken that he had neglected to actually go out and acquire food for his apartment.

"Well crap. What the hell am I suppos...(*sniff sniff) mmmmm", Daken wiped the drool from the side of his mouth, as he noted a rather savory aroma wafting through his open window, and moved to try and locate the source of the smell.

Looking out the window across, the street he saw a stand labeled "Ichiraku Ramen". This piqued his curiosity. While he resided in the Village hidden in the Flames, anything referred to as ramen, usually smelled (and tasted) like a bowl of stringy charcoal. This aroma however, smelled as though it would have been worthy to be served at Yami's table.

"Hmmm. That'll do." He thought excitedly, and headed for the door. When he had started turning the handle, he stopped. Thinking quickly he realized that if he continued his current path, he would have to talk to his landlady (Who had headed off to la-la land LONG before Daken had let himself in with his sister's key), who was no doubt

waiting for him to walk out the door.

Now Daken was by no means rude, or inconsiderate. However he was HUNGRY, and like most men when dealing with hunger: formalities could go fuck themselves.

"Screw it. I'm hungry" He stated with a grin, as he grabbed his wallet off the dresser and jumped out the third story window, down to the ground below. He landed with a light THUMP, and continued walking with a little bit of spring in his step. After considering how much he was about to enjoy Kami's gift to ramen, he thought about who he could get to show him around the town, and possibly where to find his sister and the mean drunk that was Lady Tsunade.

* * *

Ino woke up, still slightly irritated at the gall of Kiba. He seriously had the nerve to try to hook up with her after cheating on one of her dear friends, Shizune for some roll in the mud with some easy ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand, and then had the nerve to blame Shizune for never wanting to "Come home to play". What probably happened, was he got mad when Shizune wouldn't get on her knees a month after they began dating, so he cheated on one of the kindest and most loyal friends that she had. Kiba's hormones completely controlled his actions, and this wasn't the first time he had thought using the wrong head.

While still seething about her former friends rather despicable "activities", she came to the realization that today was saturday and therefore her parents were both already up and at work. She groaned inwardly knowing that meant that she had to make her own breakfast, or at this point lunch.

"I wonder if that nice little cafe is open" she thought out loud. "I could really go for some coffee." With her mind made up, she finished getting ready, threw on a tank top and some sweatpants and grabbed some money in order to go get coffee. The caffeine would be the only thing keeping her sane today.

She left the compound and headed towards the gate that lead to town. After leaving she turned around in time to just witness a brown haired figure, leap out of his third story window, in nothing but a wife beater and a pair of sweat pants, and land on the ground with plenty of excess flair to go around.

"Who the Hell?" She said before stopping to admire the strangers rather lean and muscular physique. She watched as he walked over towards old man Ichiraku's ramen stand, obviously having the same mentality that Ino was currently having seeing as how his brown hair was rather messy as if he'd just woken up.

"Hmmm... looks like I'm having ramen", she thought raising an eyebrow. Ino had lived in the Leaf Village her entire life, and never before had she laid eyes on this individual. Normally she didn't like to pry (Unless it had to do with Sasuke) but the fact that this guy had the grace and dexterity of an extremely well trained ninja caught her eye since she hadn't ever actually seen him before. "Well you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." She commented to nobody in particular.

Just as she began walking over to the ramen stand to investigate this new face, from behind her she heard a voice, that honestly she wished would mind its own damn business ... at least until she had some caffeine keeping her conscious.

"Hello Ino." The voice was Kiba's

"Great just what I needed."

* * *

Daken could definitely get used to this hospitality. All he had to do was walk over to the ramen stand and the woman (Cute brunette woman I might add) behind the counter gave him a free bowl of "Five Alarm Ramen" when she found out that he was new in town.

Holy Shit. His nose had most certainly not failed him now. The ramen was possibly the best thing that he had ever tasted. Bar none. He began making idle chatter with the girl, Ayame until saw her look up. "Dammit, not again". she said with much chagrin in her voice.

Daken turned around to see the same Dog kid standing in front of that sexy blonde girl from the day before, and from the looks of it he wasn't asking her to coffee.

"Does that punk do this often?" he asked Ayame, interested in what was going on.

"Yeah... Kiba used to be a sweet guy... until puberty hit". Ayame stated with a light chuckle. Daken However had stopped paying attention at the mention of the man's name.

Kiba.

That was the same son-of-a-bitch, who slept around on his older sister and broke her heart.

An Evil smirk then appeared on Daken's face as he headed toward the altercation, cracking his knuckles as he walked.

"Oh Yeah. I'm gonna enjoy this" He stated menacingly.

* * *

"Hello Ino." Kiba said, with an almost predatory look in his eye. His ninja dog Akamaru had already transformed into his Man-Beast Clone, and was now sharing the same physical qualities as Kiba, down to the animalistic gleam in his eyes."Ready to join the Pack?" he stated dropping a fairly obvious innuendo.

"Great just what I needed." Ino thought as she prepared for the inevitable onslaught of shitty pick-up attempts from the horny canine/ninja duo.

"Not on your life Dog Breath" Ino stated out of pure annoyance. She wished at this point that he would just take the hint. She wasn't interested in screwing him, however it appeared that he was too blinded by his over-clocked hormones to catch onto this fact.

" Come on Ino" He stated as he walked up to her, his smirk getting wider with every step. "You know you'll enjoy it. I'll even let you brag to all your little friends about it." At this point Kiba had managed to clear the distance between the two and has now breathing down her neck.

"I said no Kiba! Why can't you take the fucking hint! I don't want to!" She shouted as she attempted to try to get away, only to have Kiba grab her by the shoulder and force her up against the wall.

"I tried giving you a choice, but since your being so stubborn I can see I'm gonna have to "Convince" you of otherwise." he stated with an animalistic twinkle in his eye.

Ino was a bit confused. Sure Kiba could be douche. Sure he thought with his dick rather than his brain most of the time, but she didn't think that it was possible for him to act like such...like such... Ino mentally face palmed at the predator crack she had almost made. Looking up she saw an advancing Kiba and her thoughts were immeditely napped back into reality.

"Fuck this is bad." Ino thought to herself, sure she could overshadow him and take over his actions, but that wouldn't accomplish much since it would leave HER body unprotected for Kiba's damn dog to pick up and take away for later... "enjoyment". Ino didn't know what to do and Sasuke wasn't there to save her (not that he ever was...*sigh). She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

Suddenly the hand that had been holding onto her shoulder was no longer holding on. In fact upon opening her eyes, she found that both Kiba and Akamaru had been thrown into the wall across the street. And were now, angrily picking themselves off the ground.

Ino slumped to the ground, in shock of the scene that had unfolded before her. "Wait who.." Ino began and then saw who had saved her from her former friends hormone induced rampage.

It was the guy who she had seen jumping out of the window. He looked to be around six feet tall, and from the looks of it had little to no body fat on him. And the way he was knelt over gave her a perfect view of his... Ino immediately broke out into a blush when she saw were this specific train of thought was attempting to take her.

"You alright miss? Cuz to me it looked like Captain tick breath over there was attempting to force himself onto you." he stated with a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

Thats when Ino saw them. His Eyes. Holy Fucking Shit. They were the darkest shade of blue that she thought was humanly possible, but the truly terrifying thing about them was the pupil. It was slit like a lizard. Ino caught herself staring and quickly answered her savior's question.

"Yes. He was. Thank you for intervening before it got any worse." She replied with a hint of dreaminess in her voice. Holy shit, up close this guy was gorgeous. Fuck the Angsty Uchiha. This guy was pure fucking gold. And based of the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks upon seeing her in her warmups, Ino would be willing to bet her Flower Shop that he was having similar thoughts.

"Hey Asshole!" The Two were immediately broken out of their rather lust filled thoughts to the sight of two very pissed of looking Kibas. "What the fuck do you think your doing trying to steal my mate!" He shouted pure rage leaking out of his voice.

"I'm stopping you from harming this rather beautiful woman you worthless cockbite."He said with a rather bemused face. "If your looking to get your flea-infested ass kicked, feel free to try and get passed me." He said it in a nonchalant manor as if he didn't even view Kiba as a threat, which accomplished two things. Firstly, it caused Ino to blush like mad, and secondly it caused her to stifle a giggle which did not go unnoticed by Kiba. Ino's amusement at Kiba's rage only seemed to add to his steadily growing infuriation at the newcomer.

"All right you asked for it punk" shouted Kiba as him and his man-beast clone began flipping through the various hand signs necessary for their signature jutsu. Suddenly both Kibas ran at the boy.

"Man-Beast style: Fang over Fang!" Suddenly both began to spin and rotate over each other in mid air. Ino had seen this jutsu performed hundreds of times in the field, and very often there was little left of its victims. She hoped that her savior would move; however, he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with an amused smirk on his face.

"That's it? Thats just pathetic!" Stated the man as he reached both arms behind him.

Suddenly with seemingly very little effort, he shot both hands forward and caught both Kibas by the throat.

"If your gonna act all butt hurt about me stopping you from harrassing someone, at least come at me with something more powerful than that." He muttered before slamming Kiba and Akamaru so hard into the ground, that Akamaru reverted back into his dog form and Kiba was knocked out cold.

The man then smirked and after whispering something into Kiba's ear stood up. He shook his head and turned back around and started walking over to Ino, who had been sitting on the ground ever since she had slumped over after Kiba's forced expulsion from her presence. He offered her a hand with a smirk, his dragon slit blue eyes almost hypnotizing. Before Ino knew it she was up and the man seemed to be walking her over to the ramen stand.

"Who are you?" Ino asked out of sheer amazement of what she had just seen.

The man looked back at her with one of the dreamiest smiles she had ever seen and replied. "My name is Daken, and I'm wondering if I could interest you in a bowl of Ramen"

Aight. Chapter 2 down

This shit just got real, and also I'm not a Kiba hater, he just comes off as an overly horny bastard most of the time, and I can't really help seeing him as such. He gets a better role later, I promise.

* * *

You guys know the drill. Read and review so my story can be good. No one likes a shitty story.

DracO225


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back bitches. Here's chapter 3 of Dragon's Fire.

* * *

In his life, Daken had definitely experienced some good mornings. There was the one time after the old coot's retirement party when he'd woken up in a different village, hungover having no memory of the night before, and even that little adventure had NOTHING on what had just happened.

Daken had found out from Ayame that the man harassing the curvy blonde from the day before happened to be the same asshole who had slept around on his sister. Upon gaining this interesting little tidbit of information, he had started heading over to put an end to Kiba's antics. Not only for the sake of avenging Shizune's honor, but also for the reason that the blonde chick looked like she needed help. (And she looked smokin not in sweats, sue him he's a male) Daken needed a tour guide, and getting to stare at her ass all day would probably make the tour exponentially better.

"Everyone wins." He mused as he walked up behind the Dog men, proceeding to grab them by their collars and fling them across the street and implant the into the adjacent wall. The resounding crash that echoed through the street caused a swell of determination with his body language.

As the dog and his boy peeled themselves off the ground, Daken turned with a chuckle to check on the stunned blonde. "_Holy Shit, she's even better looking up close_", He thought, attempting to suppress the heat that was headed in both directions (up and down) due to the outfit that the girl happened to be wearing.

"God damn. They sure don't make em like that in the damn volcano" Said Daken quietly. To be honest, In the Hidden Flame Village most of the women were a little bit to... fiery (angry and fat) for Daken's taste.

Daken's train of thought was derailed by a very pissed off pair of Kibas, who after exchanging some witty banter (mostly from Daken), launched into an attack jutsu called fang over fang. Fortunately for Daken, Kiba's attack was rather like his old master's flame whirlwind attack, so he knew how to counter it almost immediately.

"_Hmmm_"Daken thought to himself, "_I could just blast his ass back across the street... but what fun would that be_." He thought with an amused laugh. So he did what came naturally to him. He reached out his hands and caught both Kibas by the throat, and slammed them into the ground, knocking them both out.

Daken having made his point clear leaned over to the incapacitated pair and whispered into Kiba's ear "That last one was for Shizune you prick." Daken said with a smirk.

Daken then walked over to the the blonde (Damn she looked nice) and helped her up, and after introducing himself (causing her to break out into a bright blush and giggle) he offered to buy her breakfast. He took her back over to the Ramen stand and bought her a bowl (Not really, Ayame took pity on the girl and gave her a free bowl), and struck up casual conversation. Daken soon found out that the blonde's name was Ino Yamanaka and she had nothing really planned for the remainder of the day.

And that is how Daken now had the most attractive guide ever leading him through The Village Hidden in the Leaves, showing him all the important sights. Daken smiled to himself only half listening to Ino's explanation and recount of the Village's rich history. "_There is nothing that could possibly ruin this day for me_" Thought Daken as he allowed himself to be pulled through the marketplace by the spunky blonde goddess.

* * *

Shizune woke with a start on the couch in the Hokage's office. She had spent almost the entire rest of the evening consoling the crying Hokage who had finally retired to her quarters around 4 AM. It was now around 7, and Shizune found herself unable to sleep any longer.

"Well... situations like this are why coffee was invented" Yawned Shizune as she headed to the door quietly as to not wake her boss (Not a morning person), in order to go home and get changed and make breakfast.

After obtaining a change of clothes and scarfing down a three egg omelet, her thoughts began to wander to her brother, and how he was adjusting to life in the Village.

She locked up the door and was about to begin searching for him when she saw something she thought she would never see. She saw a blushing Ino, dragging her brother Daken around by the hand.

Shizune smiled at the sight that she was looking at. Ino for the longest time had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, who had recently returned to the village. She was impressed that her brother had managed to get the blonde to take notice of him, where so many had failed.

She began to wonder how he had managed to do so, when she looked in the direction that they were headed from and saw a crumpled Kiba and Akamaru lying unconscious in street.

Shizune grinned evilly putting two and two together. She knew that Kiba was a horny little bastard, and knew that he had attempted many a time to make Ino his little prize. She also knew her brother's deep respect for women and knew that his intervention had probably knocked the horny little Chunin down a couple of pegs.

"Hehehe, Everyone wins." She laughed as she began walking back to the Hokage tower. Mid day was fast approaching, and if she didn't wake up Tsunade soon, the she would be angry for not having talked to Daken.

Shizune considered getting her brother to accompany her to wake up Lady Tsunade, however quickly dismissed that idea. Back where they were from, Daken never really had many friends because of his... Condition. His condition of course referring to his unusual eyes and the fact that he was actually around a mid Jonin level in strength when he actually took a fight seriously. Things got worse after the Hidden Flame village disbanded its ninja program, after the instatement of the new Pirekage, who was more pacifistic than his predecessors.

The villagers actually contacted Lady Tsunade about taking Daken off their hands because they felt that because of his immense power, that he posed a threat to the village.

"I'll let him enjoy his new friend for a little while longer." Shizune said with a light smile. She then set off to do the most difficult task on her schedule: Deal with a hungover Tsunade until she was sober enough to lead.

"May Kami have mercy on us all..." She said sarcastically as she began jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way back to the Hokage tower.

After walking for about twenty feet, she stopped in front of the ramen shop. She was suddenly overcome with memories of her past. She also noticed her stomach rumbling from lack of nourishment and sweatdropped.

"Why not. For old time's sake." She said as she went into the shop and ordered some lunch.

* * *

"Daken, these are my two friends Shikamaru and Choji." Introduced Ino.

Shikamaru and Choji had just finished enjoying the lovely delicacy that was their favorite Barbecue place, when they were rushed by their blonde teammate, and her strange looking friend who neither of them had ever seen before.

The boy was dressed in blue ninja pants and had on a red longsleeve shirt adorned with black flames on the sleeves with the kanji for dragon on the chest. He also had on what appeared to be a red and black summoning scroll on a back harness.

The newcomer looked at them both with strange looking reptilian eyes, that left the lazy genius thinking. "_I wonder if its some sort of Bloodline limit... Man how troublesome."_

"I'm Daken. Nice to meet you guys." The brunette said with a smirk that reminded the duo of a certain knucklehead.

"Nice to meet you. How did you gain the ... pleasure of meeting Ino." Drawled out Shikamaru with plenty of sarcasm to spare, earning him an unhealthy wave of killing intent from his blonde teammate.

"I stopped a flea bitten skirt chaser from getting his way." Said Daken while rubbing the back of his head. This statement earned a surprised face from Choji who had actually ceased shoveling chips into his mouth.

"Wait you snuck up on the captain of the leaf village's tracking unit? Damn that's impressive. I didn't actually think that it was possible!"

Ino laughed at Choji's interpretation of the events. "He didn't sneak up to him, he caught Kiba and Akamaru by the throat during Fang over Fang and slammed them into the ground." Squeeled Ino in a very fan girlish manor that caused Choji and Daken to sweatdrop. Shikamaru's thoughts however were elsewhere.

"_He caught one of the fastest ninjutsu in existence with his bare hands? Daken may be more powerful than he's letting on... Troublesome." _Thought Shikamaru as he thought about how unfortunate it was that Ino had been smitten with the newcomer. Suddenly, Shikamaru was struck by an idea.

"If you're that powerful, you should definitely compete in the weekend tournament. It would be a great way to gage your strength level." "_And for me to see if my theory is correct."_ Said/thought Shikamaru.

"Well I don't know if thats such a-"

"That's a great idea! Come on Daken I'll show you where to coliseum is!" exclaimed Ino as she grabbed the poor boy's arm and raced towards the coliseum leaving both boys the ponder what they had just witnessed.

"Hey Shika... aren't we in that tournament?" said Choji

"You are, but I erased my name of the list two days ago. Too troublesome." said Shikamaru as he started walking towards the tournament.

"Oh. In that case are you gonna watch?"

"... *sigh why not. I don't really have anything else planned for today."

"Sweet. I can't wait to win that prize money! Think of all the BBQ I could buy with that!" Shouted Choji drooling at the thought of more food.

Shikamaru groaned at the thought of ingesting more meat and quickly changed the subject.

"That new guy should be interesting to watch. I actually hope he wins, no offense Choji." Stated Shikamaru as they arrived at the coliseum that the Chunin exams were usually held in.

"Aww Shika! Why do you want the new guy to win?"

Shikamaru didn't audibly respond only grumbling something about troublesome women.

* * *

"Ino I really don't think that this is a good idea." Complained Daken as Ino finished filling out the paperwork for the tournament.

"What are you talking about? Its a great way to meet the other ninja of Kanoha and plus with your mad power you'll have no problem winning!"

Daken sighed. He really didn't like fighting unless it was necessary. His old master had kicked his ass once when he had found out about his fight with one of his old team members. But then again, he also got the vibe that if he didn't win the 100,000 ryo reward for Ino that she would castrate him. So when in doubt, he went with his balls over his morales.

"_God if the old coot ever catches wind of this... Man I am so boned!" _Daken inwardly groaned as he walked over to the competitor board to see who he was facing first.

"Rock Lee..." Daken said looking at the picture of a bug eyed man with bushy eyebrows, a bowl cut and the ugliest green jumpsuit he'd ever seen.

"... Great. I get to fight a retard. Just what I needed." Moaned Daken as he walked to the tunnel to the arena.

"Good luck Daken! I'll be cheering for you! Kick his ass!" Shouted Ino causing all those who knew her to sweatdrop.

"Yeah yeah. I'll win...But I'm not gonna like it." Daken retorted with a grin that caused Ino to squeel like a fangirl causing everybody around her to once again sweatdrop.

As Daken exited the tunnel, he entered into a grass filled circular area surrounded by concrete walls that seemed to extend upwards for about thirty feet. And on top of the concrete walls stood bleachers that were filled with spectators.

On the field was a rather thin and muscular youth, who was doing pushups next to a man with a bandana and was chewing on senbon needle. The man took notice of Daken's arrival and stood up off the ground and addressed the audience.

"The other competitor has arrived. We will now begin the first round of the tournament between Chunin Rock Lee and... " The man paused as he looked at the sheet and noticed that the other competitor was not a ninja of Kanoha. He sweatdropped and scurried over to Daken.

"Uh Kid I admire your guts, but if your not a ninja I really don't advise trying to beat bushy brows over there." Said the man

Daken eyed the boy who was now doing some form of lunge across the field. Daken turned back to the man.

"In my old Village I was a Chunin. I'm sure I won't have any problem Mr..."

"Genma."

"Genma. I was trained by a sage. I think I'll be okay." Said Daken flaring a little killing intent just for extra measure.

"Whatever kid. Your Funeral." Genma replied as he made his way back to the center of the arena.

"The First match will be between Rock Lee, and the newcomer Daken! Are the competitors ready?"

The green clad warrior stopped his exercises and bolted to his starting position.

"Yosh! I am more than ready to fight with my fire of youth! And If I act unyouthful, then I will run 10 laps around the village on my hands!" Shouted Lee causing Daken to sweat drop.

"_Great. He's not a retard, he's just a fucking psycho. I always attract such winners don't I." _ Mused Daken as he shifted into his dragon style taijutsu stance. "Ready Bub."

Genma eyed both Chunin warily with his hand in the air.

"Then in that case..." Genma threw his hand down." BEGIN!"

* * *

There's Chapter 3. Sorry its so late. College Orientation took 3 days and then there was the plane ride back...yadayadayada so on so forth. Anyway, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the chapter took so long. My Beta-reader kinda quit on me, so I had to proofread myself. So to apologize, here is an extra long chapter with the first real fight scenes. Also if anybody would be willing to beta read for me, I would really appreciate it. Message me if you are willing. Here's Chapter 4!**

**P.S. I Don't Own Naruto. Seriously If I did, Naruto would get an incredibly overpowered ability that didn't require unreasonable charging(Sage Mode) Kill his own Chakra network(RasenShuriken) Or Shorten his Lifespan (Kyuubi Forms/Chakra), and Sasuke would get the righteous ass-whoopin he deserves and Naruto would not be a dense nincompoop when it comes to Hinata. Any way enough of my ramblin. Enjoy  
**

* * *

"BEGIN!" Shouted Genma as he shunshinned into the stands. Daken lept back, trying to figure out a useable strategy.

"_Hmm, how should I go about this. I forgot to ask Ino what his abilities were so it looks lik_-"

Suddenly a green blur streaked across the field and had buried his fist into Daken's stomach. The resounding crack that followed, resulted from Daken flying across the field and slamming back first into the wall. Daken wiped some blood away from his mouth as he stood back up.

"Fuckin Hell that hurt!" Exclaimed Daken as he nursed his freshly bruised ribs. "_Holy shit this guy is fast!"_

Lee charged at Daken with a flurry of punches. Daken managed to block the attacks and leap back so fast it almost seemed as though he had teleported across the field.

Daken landed lightly on his feet and stayed crouched down on the ground. "_Hmmm...Idea time." _

Daken made a handsign and sharply exhaled sending out a wave of pitch black fire.

Lee saw where his current path was about to lead him, and decided that smart who run away usually live longer and leaped back against the wall.

Lee was surprised to see that the flame had forged a path of destruction against everything it touched, burning it to cinders.

"What in Kami's name is that? Such a youthful attack is unheard of!" Exclaimed Lee much to Daken's amusement. He stood up and began reaching back behind him. The flames suddenly vanished leaving only scorch marks in their wake.

"Yeah, Amaterasu Wave is kind of a bitch, It saps chakra and doesn't extinguish unless I stop it. Your definately a fast one to have avoided that. Too bad about your predictability."

Daken then quickly drew some shuriken from his pouch and hurled them in the general direction of the green clad youth. The boy however pulled out a kunai from its holster and deflected a few of the projectiles, and followed up by throwing the kunai.

Lee's slow moving kunai was blasted away another short stream of black fire, that caused the kunai to fly off course and become impaled in a tree, leaving a burning kunai for the crowd to gasp at in amazement.

"What dumbass... waitwhy would he_-!_" Daken quickly jumped into the air as Lee appeared where he once was and drove a kick into the air that whistled as it broke the sound barrier.

Daken responded by putting his hands into the tiger handsign and firing a slow moving fireball which Lee dodged by flipping over it and kicking Daken in the head.

"Leaf Hurricane!" As Daken was launched into the air, only to have Lee appear behind

him and have his arm bandages wrap around Daken's near unconscious body.

"Since your fire's of youth burn brightly, I'll finish this quickly! Ninja Art: Primary Lotus!" Lee and the restrained began spinning so fast that they broke the sound barrier, and Lee slammed Daken into the ground headfirst, throwing up a cloud of dust from the impact.

Lee stood about ten feet away from the crater as the dust cleared to show Daken impaled into the ground head first.

"Mr. Procter, please call the match and fetch medical attention for the newcomer! I feel as though I might have injur-" Lee however was interrupted by the sound of laughter. He quickly turned around to see the body of Daken disappear with a poof, leaving the real ninja standing against the far wall.

"But how! Nobody should be able to stand after the primary lotus!" Exclaimed Lee as he returned to his taijutsu position however stumbled and almost fell over from fatigue. This warranted an amused smirk from the other competitor.

"I managed to make a shadow clone, right before Genma started the match while you were going on about your flames of... something or other anyway thats not the point. After you kicked me up I switched places with my clone, that I had observing your fighting style. Since its knowledge was given to me when it poofed away, I did manage to figure out your fighting style." Lee's already bugged out eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Allow me to explain. You either suck at, or can not do ninjutsu or genjutsu, this being proven by your neglect to block the poorly thrown shuriken, nor the basic fire jutsu. This leaves taijutsu. Your taijutsu ability is incredible, however you have one major weakness." Stated Daken as he bit his thumb drawing blood, and quickly flipping through the handseals.

"Summoning Jutsu: Swamp of the Underworld!" Daken slammed his hands into the ground and almost instantly the grassy competition field began to seemingly melt down into a purple mush. Roots shot out and wrapped themselves around Lee and began to drag him down into the swampy hell until just his head was above the muck.

"You rely too much on ability to move faster than your opponent, hence why you were just beaten. A restrained Taijutsu master is a beaten Taijutsu Master." Daken then turned and received a nod as Genma stood up.

"Since Rock Lee has been immobilized and is no longer able to fight, I declare Daken as the winner." said Genma as the crowd went wild with applause and cheering.

Daken released the jutsu, and the roots shot Lee out of the ground like a cannon and the ground returned to its normal appearance. Lee landed on the ground with an audible thud.

Daken went over to Lee and helped him up. "It was a good fight Lee. If you had caught that it was my shadow clone and not actually me, you would've kicked my ass." Said Daken with a smile that caused Lee to grin. "Yosh! Your fire's of youth burn bright within you! I must admit, I never expected to be defeated, however it was a most youthful match, and we should definitely spar again sometime!" Said Lee with a fire in his eyes that caused Daken to sweatdrop as he helped Lee onto the stretcher.

Daken turned and waved and followed the stretcher back under the stadium as Lee started yelling strange training consequences that he would perform as a result of his loss.

Daken grinned at the green warriors cries of youth, when he was suddenly glomped in a very fangirlish manner.

"!" Shouted Ino as she hugged Daken, causing him to blush brightly at the attention.

"Uhh. Thanks?" Said Daken as he managed to pry the squeeling 19 year old off of him so that he could return to breathing a healthy amount of oxygen.

"Come on! Choji's match isn't for a while so why don't we try to find him and Shikamaru for some lunch?" It was more of a statement than a question, however the near chakra depleted Daken didn't catch that.

"Sure thin... hey wait a minute, didn't they just come from getting -" However before he could finish Ino had once again grabbed onto his arm and was now forcefuly dragging him towards the cafeteria in order to meet up with their friends.

* * *

Even as Daken walked back underneath the stadium, the crowd was still in uproarious applause. Everyone was at their feet cheering, except for a certain raven haired boy with Sharingan eyes.

"_Hmmm...That new guy is powerful. So thats why the old bag was willing to cut my probation short... No matter. I will beat him... even if he can somehow use Amaterasu!" _

Thought Sasuke as he quietly stood and made his way to the arena for his match.

"At least the competition might be a little bit interesting this time... It would be so much easier if I hadn't promised him not to use the Mangyeko." Said Sasuke as he teleported into the arena to come face to face with the girl that he and his team had saved from Zabuza Mamochi all those years ago.

"Good Day Uchiha. Are you ready to begin?" stated Haku as she drew some of her senbon needles from within her robe.

Sasuke smirked. "Bring it on Ice queen."

Haku smiled.

Genma appeared between the two of them with his hand raised.

"Begin!" Genma disappeared before he had even finished the word. The last thing he intended to do was get between The former apprentices of Orochimaru and The demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi.

Sasuke instantly appeared in front of Haku and brought his sword down into her skull, only to have her explode into a dense mist that blanketed the entire arena

"Hey what is this crap!"

"Yeah we paid good money to watch this!"

Genma sweatdropped. "_Great. One of the most anticipated fights in the tournament, and Haku made it impossible to watch...just awesome." _Groaned Genma

Suddenly, there was an explosion of electricity and the mist became slightly less dense.

"_Chidori this early in the fight? Sasuke must really want to win this."_

Suddenly the mist dissipated to reveal Haku grabbing Sasuke around the neck in a full nelson.

Sudenly Haku pulled her left hand away and almost inhumanly made the necessary handsigns.

"Secret Jutsu: 10,000 needles of death."

Around the two the mist was suddenly drawn together into the form of thousands upon thousands of needles made out of ice.

Without warning the needles charged forward and threw up a smoke cloud as they connected. When the smoke cleared the audience saw Haku holding a freshly impaled Uchiha around the throat. She released Sasuke and watched as he poofed away.

"_I thought that was too easy." _Mused Haku as she puled more senbon out of her cloak sleeve, and began searching the field for her opponent.

She found Sasuke hiding in one of the trees on the corner of the field, and launched into action. She let loose several of her senbon needles only to watch as Sasuke meted them with a fireball.

Sasuke quickly unsheathed his assassin katana from his back, and charged it with some lightning chakra before charging at Haku.

"_Some senbon should slow him down." _ Thought Haku as she tossed a handful at the approaching form.

Sasuke blasted the senbon out of the sky with a fireball and, caused Haku to jump into the air and grab another handful of senbon needles and toss them his way. Sasuke just reached behind him with his normal arrogant smirk on his face.

Sasuke's smirk caused Haku to become wide eyed, in realization of what was about to happen.

"SHIT!" Shouted Haku, as she threw up a guard. Sasuke landed and drew back his sword, and then slashed it forward sending out a wave of visible lightning chakra that crackled forth into existence. The lightning lashed out and deflected the senbon needles back at Haku impaling her in the legs and in her right arm.

The lightning quickly followed and collided with Haku sending her flying back into a tree and rendering her unconscious.

Genma stood up and teleported into the center of the field.

"Haku has been rendered unconscious, so the winner by knockout is Sasuke Uchiha!" Shouted Genma as the stadium erupted in cheering and applause.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked over to his unconscious friend's side and picked her up as two medical nin came out onto the field. Sasuke gently laid her down on the stretcher and without addressing the crowd turned and nonchalantly walked into the tunnel that lead to the waiting area.

"_Semi- Finals and Finals matches aren't till tomorrow...then after that no more D-rank missions!" _Thought Sasuke with a smirk as he walked out of the stadium and headed back towards his home in the Uchiha compound.

"I'll go check on Haku when she wakes up...Actually Maybe after I win. She's probably gonna be pissed I used lightning arc on her." Thought Sasuke as he shuddered thinking of the horrors that awaited him when him when she recovered from her injuries. "...Eh. At least its not Tayuya."

* * *

Daken was more than a little bit pissed. Ino had literally dragged him across the stadium to the cafeteria, and had accidentally slammed him into every single wall, bench, and door on the way there. When they finally reached the cafeteria, Choji and Shikamaru had to deal with a catatonic Ino after she figured out that Daken had been knocked out from the abuse handed out by the stadium's various furnishings.

Two medic Nins came and escorted Daken to medical wing, telling Ino that they would tell her when he was awake. Ino reluctantly agrred, and left grumbling to go watch Choji's match with Shikamaru.

The Medic Nin, relocated Daken's right shoulder and ankle and after healing the injury and decreasing the swelling, diagnosed that he could leave the next morning.

The doctors left the room, right as Daken sat up and dizzily started looking around the room.

"Oooowwww...Did anyone see the yeti that jumped me?" Mumbled Daken as he stretched out his previously wounded shoulder. He was gonna have to have a talk with Ino about this dragging around business. Seriously doors and metal benches suck!

Daken was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of giggling. He looked over to his right and noticed that he was not the only patient in the room. In the bed next to his, was a pretty girl about 18, with long black hair and blue painted fingernails, with a flawless looking face. She had some bandages on her arm which she

"_Damn...What the hell is it with this place and beautiful women?" _Thought Daken as he laughed lightly.

"Yo." Said Daken with a grin that caused Haku to laugh again.

"I'm sorry, I just found the image of a Yeti jumping someone funny." Said the girl. "If I recall, your name is something starting with a D..." Said the as she got an inquisitive thought on her face.

"Daken. Wait how did you know that? I got here yesterday." If he had seen her, there was no way he would have forgotten her face.

"Oh! You fought a friend of mine in the last Chunin Exams. You were the black fire guy!" The girl's amazement was very apparent, which only added to Daken's amusement.

"So I see my reputation precedes me miss...?" Asked Daken beginning to wonder who this mysterious beauty was.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Haku. Haku Momochi." Said the girl, however Daken was now staring open mouthed at Haku.

"Wait wait wait...THE Haku Momochi?The adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi, It Demon in the Mist? The Former Missing Nin who in the last great ninja war leveled entire enemy platoons single handedly? THAT Haku Momochi?"

"Seriously you trap one platoon in a Genjutsu and then assassinate them and everyone immediately thinks your a god." Muttered Haku crossing her arms annoyed.

"No its not that, its just that... I'm not really sure how to say this, but my village thought that you were a war scarred guy, not an attractive female." Said Daken with a slight blush.

"People think I'm a man? Wow...That doesn't really say alot about my appearance..." Said a now forlorn Haku. Daken, realizing that he had just inadvertently insulted the appearance of one of the most deadly (not to mention beautiful) ninja alive, began vigorously shaking his head.

"No no no that's not what I meant! I just meant that there are very few female assassins who are efficient as you are, so my village thought you were a dude! Plus you alwasy wear that hunter Nin mask and cloak so all of your beauty is hidden!" Exclaimed Daken hoping that Haku wouldn't try to exact vengence.

"Oh...wait my beauty? You like the way I look?" asked a surprised Haku with a raised eyebrow. She was so used to people being to afraid of her because of her surrogate father, that when someone was daring enough to compliment her beauty... it was honestly kind of a turn on.

"No! Wait yes! Wait I mean... Dammit I kinda set myself up for that one didn't I?" Said Daken with a blush that caused Haku to giggle.

"Well a little bit. Anyway since I believe that if I make you blush any harder you might catch fire, why are you in the hospital? You seem to be healthy enough to leave."

"Hmmm." Daken mumbled as he leaned over and picked up the Doctor's clipboard off the side table and skimmed it quickly.

"Wow Ino's Fangirl Drag of Doom dislocated my shoulder and ankle...Oh sweet! I'll be out by tomorrow, which means I can still compete!" Shouted Daken fist pumping into the air.

"Wait, are you in the tournament this weekend?"

"Yeah...Ino kinda forced me but I already beat the Green-Taijutsu-Youth dude, so I might as well try to go for the win."

"Yoooouuuuuutttthhhh!" Was suddenly from three or four rooms over, which caused the two teens to sweatdrop. The two then looked back at each other and Daken was suddenly struck with a question.

"You know...You're the first person I've ever met, who hasn't tried to comment on my eyes...Why is that?"

"I figured it was a Kekke Genkai, so I didn't really want to pry too much...Because in my old village..." Haku stuck out her hand and formed an ice flower out of seemingly nowhere, with a saddened look on her face."...They hunted me for my bloodline limit..."

Daken was speechless. This prime example of a ruthless ninja killer, was on the verge of tears. He had to put a stop to that...after all, girls crying was his one true weakness.

"I kinda know how that feels. Its part of the reason of why I'm here. Stupid people fear things that they can't control/are more powerful than they are. As long as there are differences in the people of this world, bigots will exist..." Said Daken with a grimace. Haku

"...But if those damn bigots didn't exist, then I wouldn't have come to this village, beaten the snot out of a flea-bitten pervert, made some awesome friends, been inadvertently hospitalized by said friends, and met one of the most interesting ninja I've ever met. I mean if those tools didn't exist, would life be easier? Hell yeah...But easy is boring. And boring isn't Fun." Finished Daken with a grin.

Haku looked shocked for a minute, then she gave Daken a very feminine smile that let Daken know that he had accomplished his mission.

"Thank You Daken. I needed that...Also if you don't mind me asking, what is your Kekke Genkai?" Asked Haku

Daken Grinned. "I'm surprised you realized it was a Kekke Genkai and didn't immediately think that I'm part monster or something. My Ocular Bloodline allows me to have control over a specific species of beast."

"What Beast is powerful enough to require a Ocular Jutsu to control them?" Haku inquired.

Daken turned and smirked at Haku, who was looking at him with an inquisitive look on her face, and said one word that made Haku's eyes widen in shock and amazement.

"Dragons."

* * *

**Okay info that would probably be important: Haku is a girl and alive, Tayuya was rescued after Temari dropped the forest on her ass (and legs), and Jiraiya barely survived the fight with Pain. I like all three of these characters and did not want to write a story without them.**

**Read and Review. At 10 reviews (not flames) I post 2 chapters with my next update, if you hit 25 I'll write and post 3. That won't be easy but at least I'll know people are actually reading my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've fallen victim to a common enemy of FanFiction writers: The first Semester of College.**

**Also I do not own Naruto...If I did bad things would probably happen to Sasuke.**

* * *

"He did what?!" Tsunade shouted at the terrified form of Kiba, who was now trying to regain even the slightest ability to use his ears.

"Well Lady Hokage, it appears after the staged altercation he was dragged off by Ino and put into the Exhibition Tournament this weekend." Said Kiba almost afraid of how the Hokage would react.

"I know that idiot, I meant how did he end up in the hospital?!" Kiba had expected this and had pre-readied a response.

"In the first round he had to fight Rock Lee, and-"

"Shit, how is he still breathing?!" Said Tsunade, interrupting Kiba's well thought out answer to his superior's question.

"-AND managed to beat Rock Lee, and advance on to the Semi-Finals tomorrow." Finished Kiba as he was beginning to become slightly irritated at Tsunade's explosive comments.

Tsunade was almost speechless. "How on earth did he manage that? I mean I know Shizune said he was powerful, but I figured he was only low Chunin level. But he beat an Elite Jonin!"

"He used a shadow clone, in a way that I have only really seen a couple of other people do. He by some grace of Kami, pulled off Itachi's Black fire blast attack thingy." Stated Kiba, not really knowing what to call the attack. " He saw through Lee's attack strategy and immobilized him with an S Class summoning Jutsu."

"S-Class?! Which one?"

"Swamp of the Underearth? I'm not sure, it was something like that." Said Kiba as he picked at his ear.

"_Swamp of the Underworld? That's a forbidden technique...I've only ever heard of two others who are able to do that attack, The Toad sage and the Dragon Sage. Where did he learn it, and how the hell does he have the necessary chakra to pull it off?" _ Tsunade pondered to herself.

"Wait...If he beat Lee, how did he still end up in the hospital?"

Kiba visibly winced at the question. He had been hoping to avoid the question, and did not really look forward to Tsunade's response to the answer.

"Well...Ino got kinda excited about Daken's win and dragged him off by the arm to go meet up with Choji and Shikamaru...And managed to pull him through every door, wall, and bench that got in their way." Said Kiba sweatdropping.

Tsunade held a neutral expression for about ten seconds before facedesking **((AN:Think facepalming but instead of slamming your face into your palm, you slam it into a desk.)) **so hard that it cracked the desk.

"Uhh...Lady Tsunade?"

"Dammit Ino...*sigh." Tsunade picked her head up off the desk

"Well, before you are dismissed what is your opinion on Daken's fighting ability?"

"Honestly? He impressed me. It takes skill to block Fang over Fang, and he caught it with his bare hands. I don't know how the heck he was only a Chunin, but he is definitely strong enough to be a Jonin." Stated Kiba

"Hmmm...Well all in all, I'm impressed with your analysis Kiba. The plan worked perfectly. We found out that he is able to show restraint, and not go overboard during a battle. He's is a fine candidate for Chunin if not Jonin...And I have the perfect way to test him." At this Kiba looked confused.

"Let's see how far he gets in the tournament. Specifically, how he manages to fair against Sasuke tomorrow." Said Tsunade.

"Sasuke? Isn't he still on probation?"

"I told him he was off the hook if he won the tournament. He saved my ass during the war on several occasions, and he even managed to kill Zetsu." Said Tsunade nonchalantly to a dumbfounded Kiba. "Honestly, he has more than paid his debt to society." Kiba looked worried. Sasuke was strong, but he also was angry some of, if not all of the time. It worried him more than a little bit

"Plus he saved the sixth, and cleared the way so that he could ... split the Ten-Tails."

Kiba winced. He new mentioning the sixth was dangerous territory for Tsunade. The last person to bring him up got punched through the wall of the Hokage tower...How Jiraiya had managed to survive all these years Kiba had no idea.

"I see...if that's the case, I'll go watch the fights tomorrow and report back."

"No need Kiba. I'm going to the finals anyway. DONE!" Said said Tsunade as she finished a remarkable chunk out of the stack of paperwork on her desk.

Kiba snickered to himself as the Hokage of the village, one of the three legendary sannin, danced around like a child at the completion of her days paperwork.

Tsunade finished her happy dance and came to the realization that she was not alone in her office and saw that both Kiba and Akamaru (Who up until this point had remained almost completely silent) were rolling around on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Kiba!" Barked Tsunade causing both ninja to leap up to attention. "If you two are done making fools of yourself, then that is all I require of your time. Please see yourself out."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Responded Kiba as he turned and poofed out of the room, leaving an irate Tsunade to return to her paperwork.

"...I swear to Kami the damn thing got bigger when I turned around..."

_**The Next Morning**_

Daken awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. As he waited for his brain to finish rebooting, he stretched and remembered his match today with Sasuke.

"_If what Haku told me is accurate, then Sasuke has the Sharingan, as well a ton of really strong fire and lightning attacks...which means as long as I manage to get him to use his lightning attacks early, and make him rely on his fire jutsu later in the fight then he doesn't stand a chance in hell." _Thought Daken with a devilish smirk.

"DAAAKKEEEENNN!" Came a cry that was heard about a split second too late as Daken was once again glomped in a rather fan girlish manner by none other than the reason for his hospitalization: Ino.

"OHGODIMSOHAPPYYOUROKAYIWOULD HAVEBEENSOMADIFYOUHADDIEDBEC AUSEYOUSTILL-" Ino never finished her sentence because her loud excited ramblings had woken up Haku, who did not at the moment look to be a morning person. Haku grabbed Ino by the scruff of her collar and after dragging her to the door, and proceeded to throw her across the hall and into the front desk.

"And Stay Out!" Yelled Haku as she slammed the door shut and stomped angrily back to her bed and crawled back under the covers and was almost immediately back asleep. Daken sweatdropped rather heavily. He was definitely going to have to remember to not piss her off.

Daken stealthily snuck out of bed and after changing out of his hospital gown (he really wasn't sure at what point he had been changed out of his civilian clothes, but he really wasn't going to think about it all that much about it), and into the clothes that someone (most likely Shizune) had dropped off sometime after he and Haku had fallen asleep.

Daken quietly snuck out of the room as not to wake up his very dangerous friend, and made his way over to the crumpled form of Ino who was lying on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"You okay?"

Ino slowly rolled over and dizzily made her way to her feet. After shaking the stars out of her head, she smiled rather toothily at Daken.

"Minus the broken front desk? Yeah. Geez, I totally forgot that you were sharing a room with Haku." Sweatdropped Ino as Daken let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, if you are free to go, do you wanna head out and find Choji and Shikamaru for some breakfast? You got a Bi-round because Neji has the flu, so that means you have to beat either Choji or Sasuke depending on who wins the next fight." Said Ino as she and her companion made their way to the BBQ house, where no doubt Choji was already stuffing his face at this time of the day.

As the reached the Diner Ino suddenly stopped and realized that she had left her wallet in her mother's Flower Shop...And her key was in her wallet...which meant that her Flower shop was unlocked.

She facepalmed. Seriously this was like the third time in the last month.

"You go ahead Daken. I forgot to lock up my shop again. I'll see you at your match!" and with that she disappeared leaving Daken alone in the street.

* * *

Sasuke woke just like he did every morning. Alone in the Uchiha compound. Today was it. Today was the last day that he would be under village arrest, meaning that he would once again be able to go out on missions and actually be able to train on the training grounds.

Sasuke showered, and after eating breakfast set out to do a few warm-up exercises and some meditation. After that he set out to the stadium. He had two matches that day, so it would be wise to get there early as to not get caught up in the village's antics and be late.

Sasuke grabbed his sword from the mantle and headed out the door. As he turned around he was immediately grabbed and put into a bone crushing headlock.

"YOU STUPID SHITHEAD! WHAT DID WE AGREE? HAKU WOULDN'T USE ICE MIRRORS AND YOU WOULDN'T USE LIGHTNING ARC! YOU USED LIGHTNING ARC YOU STUPID LITTLE COCKBITE!" Shouted Tayuya as she increased the strength behind her headlock, causing Sasuke to rather animatedly struggle against his teammates stranglehold.

"Aaaaccckkk- EGHM SOOLRY EGHM SOLRY ECHT GO!" Choked out Sasuke as Tayuya released him as she looked down and noticed that he was turning blue.

"Dammit Shithead...Seriously, you agreed not to use ONE fucking move, and did you keep to it? No." Seethed Tayuya arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face that made most sane men run for cover.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose...it was reflex. I would have stopped it if I-" *THWACK

Sasuke was interrupted as the red head's silver flute connected with the back of his skull, causing him to facefault onto the ground with pain.

"Look here Shithead, Ya fucked up. Don't be a fucking puss abo'ut it and just own up."

Sasuke slowly picked himself off the ground and shook the dust off his clothes.

"Look, I'll apologize to Haku the next time I see her...But I've got a hell of a lot riding on me winning these fights...If you guys want to kick my ass, do it after I win."

"What could be so damn important? You put her in the hospital!"

Sasuke remained silent. Debating with himself momentarily before deciding that confessing would probably be the only way to escape or at least postpone the ass kicking he was about to receive.

"She promised me freedom."

Silence. Tayuya remained composed and appeared to not have been affected by the news.

"Fine...I'll let you get to the stadium and when..." And with that Sasuke took off into the direction of the stadium, hoping to get there before his match started for once.

"...WHEN YOU GET FINISHED I'M STILL GONNA KICK YOUR ASS DUCK BUTT!" Screamed Tayuya as Sasuke left while she was in the middle of a sentence.

"Fucking troublesome dumbass...Im so gonna kick Shikamaru's ass for adding that damn word into my vocabulary...God I wonder where Shika is...knowing his sorry ass, he's probably still asleep...or with that fatass friend of his... Oh well. Looks like I'm dragging both of there sorry asses to watch Sasuke get his ass kicked." Said Tayuya with an evil grin as she disappeared in a blur of leaves.

Kiba exited the Hokage's office, having been given his task. He was to go view the battles and stop it if either Daken or Sasuke took it too far.

"Awesome this is gonna be like trying to-OOF!" Someone came around the corner at a high speed and ran face first into Kiba, knocking them both to the ground.

"OW geez watch where you're walking!" Came the rather angry sounding comment from Shizune who had caused the collision.

Kiba frowned a little bit. He really wished that he could tell Shizune what really happened on that mission with Temari... Which in all actuality had been nothing...But the Hokage would probably neuter him. And Kiba liked his lower half more than most so baring with the death glares from his former flame would have to do for now.

Shizune sat up and then saw who was offering her his hand to help her stand up, which immediately pissed her off.

Shizune stood up ignoring Kiba's gesture, collected her things off of the ground and continued on her way to see Tsunade.

The cold shoulder caused Kib'a frown to deepen. He didn't even know what she was so pissed off at him about. He returned from a mission in Suna, and she wouldn't even speak to him. According to Tsunade, she had been told something in order to protect the secrecy of his mission, which had been to act like a traitor along with the sand village ninja Temari and attempt to join the ranks of the Hidden Sound Village. Needless to say the new Otokage did not appreciate the attempt, and Temari suffered a broken shoulder and he had a few new scars.

Kiba slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked out of the Hokage's tower deep in thought.

"Woah watch out!" Kiba turned only to be once again floored by a skinny mess of blonde hair.

"SERIOUSLY? IS TODAY LET'S ALL KNOCK KIBA ON HIS ASS DAY OR SOMETHING?" Shouted Kiba as he picked himself up off the ground.

"KIBA?!"

Kiba winced. He knew that high pitched whiny voice anywhere, and running into Ino was the last thing on his to-do list that day.

"Hehe Hi Ino." Said Kiba as him and Akamaru slowly started backing up as Ino cracked her knuckles and her face began to slowly resemble the Shikigami.

"Ino wait I can exp-CRACK!" Kiba went sailing across the street and through the window of a shop, leaving a semi-unconscious Kiba with his eyes swirling as the angered blonde stalking over to him with a look of complete destruction in her eyes.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T RIP YOUR DICK OF FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULLED YESTERDAY!" Shouted Ino as she grabbed the near unconscious Kiba by his ankle and dragged him out of the semi-destroyed shop.

Kiba shook out the cobwebs from his swimming vision just in time to catch Ino's leg connecting eith his chest sending him across the street and through a fence.

Kiba slowly picked himself up, as Ino began walking forward to no doubt continue her onslaught of violence. Kiba immediately threw up his arms nd started waving them frantically.

"Wait Ino, It was just and act! The Hokage just wanted me to test Daken!" Said Kiba as Ino slowly accelerated her pace with what looked to be the intent to demolish what was left of Kiba. Frantically Kiba grabbed a discarded rubber cone, and held it over his head as Ino lited her fist to deal more damage, Kiba's information falling on deaf ears.

"Oh Kami protect me cone!" Yelled Kiba as Ino punched through the cone and knocked him into the wall knocking him out.

Ino panted heavily and walked over to her unconscious teammate and bent over to look at him.

"I know it was act you douche, that was for pretend assaulting me without my consent!" Snorted Ino as she stormed towards her Flower shop.

Akamaru just sat on his haunches and shook his head.

"_Kiba really needs to learn not to piss that woman off...It can't be good for his health." _Thought Akamaru as he walked over to his semi-conscious master and started trying to wake him up.

* * *

Daken and his two companions made their way to the stadium after finishing their food, and paying for their food.

They arrived with about an hour to kill beforehis match, and then two hours before Choji had his match against Sasuke. Daken's opponent was somebody named Nanashi who wore a blank Anbu mask and didn't show his face and wore a dark grey/green cloak with a hood that completely covered his body.

"Awesome. I'm fighting a guy who's name means nameless, and nobody seems to know what he can do...awesome...just fucking peachy." Complained Daken as he made his way to the tunnel to start his match.

Daken arrived to the sight of his opponent standing stock still in the middle of the ring, unmoving. the arms of his cloak swirling in the light breeze.

Genma saw Daken making his way onto the field and stood up to address the ever increasing amount of spectators.

"Both contestants are here so the match will begin in 10 minutes at noon." Announced Genma as the spectators who had been making their way to their seats picked up the pace as a roar of cheering overtook the stadium.

Daken looked around and grinned to himself. It was funny to think that in his old village him making to the semi-finals in anything would have meant that he would have been beaten by the Civilians for having an unfair advantage, for being a portal for the dragon spirits. It was for this reason that Daken had resolved not to use his summons unless it was a life or death scenario.

Genma stood and looked at both of the ninja in the field. signaling to both of them that their match was going to begin shortly.

"Daken took his dragon style Taijutsu stance, while Nanashi continued to stand completely stock-still.

Daken frowned. His opponent was either incredibly strong or incredibly arrogant.

Genma raised his hands and took one last look at the two competitors.

"BEGIN!" Shouted Genma as he shunshined into the stands to avoid the oncoming fight.

Which never came.

Both competitors just stood there, neither moving a muscle.

Daken slowly dropped his stance and stared inquisitively at his opponent. "Just who exactly are you?"

For the first time since his arrival, Nanashi moved. Albeit a it was a small subtle tilt of his head, but it was still the most anyone had yet to see him move.

Without warning Nanashi suddenly appeared infront of Daken with his arm up, kunai in hand. He brought the kunai down and cut Daken across the chest.

Nobody moved for about ten seconds. Before Dakens body started to glow. Nanashi tilted his head again before throwing his kunai behind him, right as Daken's body turned to a glowing red and promptly exploded, throwing smoke and debris in every direction.

The real Daken was standing on the wall with his hand in a half ram seal

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Detonation." ** He said through a smirk, as the smoke cleared to reveal nothing was left of Nanashi.

"The winner due to death-!" Suddenly there was a cry of pain as Daken was struck in the leg by the same three pronged kunai that had been thrown right before the explosion.

Daken managed to keep his balance on the wall as he yanked the kunai out of his leg and took a good look at it.

He noticed the seal on it and threw it just as Nanashi appeared right next to the thrown kunai and swung a kick that hit Daken square in the back of the head and knocked him off the wall and slammed him into the ground so hard that it left a sizable crater in the ground.

Nanashi landed on the edge of the wall and tilted his head seemingly surveying the destruction he had caused. Daken picked himself off of the ground slowly and painfully and cracked his neck as he looked up at his foe.

"_If I want to stand any chance of beating him I'm gonna have to pull out all the stops." _Thought as Daken as he formed an augmented ram seal and instantly 50 shadow clones popped into existence.

Nanashi seemed to straighten up at the sight of Daken's technique. He then slowly moved his hands into a ram seal and suddenly appeared in the middle of the group of shadow clones and started his onslaught.

Daken barely had time to react before Nanashi started picking apart his clones and causing his reinforcements to dwindle rather quickly into single digits.

Suddenly Nanashi was in front of Daken and with a thunderous kick, once again launched Daken across the field. Daken recovered quickly and landed on his feet and put his hands into the tiger sign with a grin.

Nanashi suddenly straightened out and began frantically searching all over his body.

In the stands the resident Uchiha was dumbfounded.

"_Nn-No way!"_

Suddenly red seals appeared all over Nanashi's body glowing brightly through the material of his cloak.

Daken grinned. This was almost too easy.

"Seal implantation success! Now then let's finish this. **Fire Style: Homing Dragon Bomb!**"

Daken exhaled abruptly launching a steady stream of fire that headed straight for the semi-panicking Nanashi as he simply jumped out of the way.

However when the jet of flame reached the place where Nanashi had been standing, it suddenly changed directions heading straight for the masked ninja. Nanashi then sped off to the other end of the stadium in an attempt to lose the blast, only to once agin have it change direction on him again.

Nanashi then hit the ground and flipped through his hand signs at almost inhuman speeds, and then in a raspy almost inaudible voice stated "**Earth Style: Earth Wall**".

Nanashi slammed his hands into the ground and a twenty foot tall eight feet wide slab of rock sprung up from the ground and was almost immediately impacted by the homing fireball.

Nanashi turned having averted that crisis only to run into the speeding fist of Daken, which propelled Nanashi through the earth wall he had created and slamming him head first into the wall, rendering him completely unconscious.

Daken stood up as Genma appeared next to Nanashi, and checked for a pulse, and after finding a weak one stood up and motioned for the medic ninjas to take Nanashi to the infirmary.

Genma walked towards a semi-exhausted Daken and turned to address the crowd.

"The winner by knockout is Daken of the Flame Village!" The Crowd immediately responded in a uproarious applause that blotted out the last few words of the announcer.

Daken waved and then jumped up and then looking up into the stands, saw his friends and jumped up and appeared in between Haku and Shikamaru.

"So how'd I do?" Asked Daken in a semi-sarcastic voice.

Haku just grinned and laughed a little bit, while Shikamaru looked slightly perturbed.

"_That kunai...No it couldn't be." _ Reasoned Shikamaru as he turned to listen to the conversation that was going on between his two friends.

* * *

Sasuke was impressed. Daken definately took being a ninja seriously. He was almost scared that he might lose his fight.

"_No...He doesn't have half of what I've got riding on this damn contest." _ Thought Sasuke as he shunshined into the middle of the arena as Genma called for the contenders of the next match.

From the tunnels emerged Choji, aong with the ear-splitting voice of a certain blonde yeling something about winning and the phrase "or castration."

Sasuke grinned a little bit. Ino would never change.

Choji walked up to the middle of the arena and walked up to Sasuke and exteded his arm with a smile. "Best of luck Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned a little and extended his arm and shook hands with the boy.

"I don't need luck. I've got skill."

Choji then turned and walked away from Sasuke as the both of them made their way to their respective starting points.

"Are both competitors ready to begin?"

Both ninja nodded curtly before taking their respective taijutsu positions.

"**BEGIN!"**

**Sorry that took so long. First Semester at Texas Tech, and I haven't really had that much writing time. Then I figured out that History of Rock and Roll makes a great two hour typing class. Anyway please read and review. Also please forgive stupid spelling/ grammar shit, I am still for the moment Beta-less.**


End file.
